Love
by King Avery
Summary: Nothing concerning Sherlock and John has ever been normal so why would the beginning of their relationship be any different?


_**A/N**_ : I **do not own Sherlock or the characters. I based this fic off a post about John randomly calling Sherlock "Love" on accident so credit to whoever created that post.**

Nothing concerning Sherlock and John has ever been normal so why would the beginning of their relationship be any different?

It's a calm fall night. Sherlock sits at the kitchen table staring through the eyepiece if his microscope, analyzing a few samples he'd taken from the latest crime scene. He hadn't moved outside taking notes and changing slides since arriving home that morning. John is beginning to get sleepy waiting for new information. He dozes in the chair, cheek turning red from pressing into his fist for the last hour.

Sherlock's phone buzzes on John's knee; startling him out of his light nap. He checks it quickly. An unlisted number. "Homeless network," he mumbles as he sets the open message beside Sherlock's hand. "I'm making tea. Want one?"

"Obviously," the man responds while tapping away on the phone. "Nothing useful. Routine patrol update," he grumbles half to himself and half to john in complaint.

"Sorry, Love." John yawns tiredly on the term of endearment. He is taking down the mugs when he realizes his error. His whole body feels as if it was set on fire from the utter embarrassment. He knows he is red as a cherry and he dreads the expression he will see when he turns. When he does turn he sees Sherlock frozen between setting down the phone and changing slides again, blushing from his forehead to the collar of his shirt.

"I…Sherlock I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from. Must just be that I'm tired. It's nothing. I'll just make the tea and we can pretend it never happened. Yes that's good. Tea and then I am going to go to bed because I am obviously too tired to function." John rambles on while he heats the water and steeps the leaves; mumbling on and on about how tired he must be and how Sherlock shouldn't be concerned, john isn't coming onto him.

Sherlock grows more and more aggravated through this nonsense. By the time John sets a steaming mug by his hand he is twitching and tapping his fingers crossly on the table. At last John sips his tea; cutting off the stream. When it picks back up afterwards Sherlock can take no more. He slams his fist on the table beside the microscope then pries the mug from a very surprised John and sets it beside his own.

"You're angry. I completely understand. You don't need to hit me or anything though. Won't happen again. It's not as if I meant anything by it,"

"John you are lying. I assure you, the actual feeling is entirely mutual on my part but if you do not stop talking so I can finish this case I will, in fact, hit you," Sherlock warns softly.

"What? Wait, what?! What are you talking –"

Sherlock growls in frustration and pulls John into a kiss, pressing his lips roughly against John's for a few moments. "I said stop talking." With this final warning he leaves John standing frozen by the sink while he returns to what is under his microscope.

John slowly comes back to himself, incredibly confused but he honors Sherlock's request. He quietly leaves the kitchen to ponder the last ten minutes of his life in the living area. That turns out not to be enough as he is chucked out for thinking too loudly.

Sometime around seven John is picking up a coffee when his phone buzzes. He pulls it out faster than a teenage girl texting her crush.

 **Solved. Maid's boyfriend. Bring me a coffee as well, you'll want to talk I assume? –SH**

 **Back in 5. –JW**

 **XxX**

" _Yes_ John the feeling is mutual. _Yes_ I am sure. _Yes_ the kiss was to shut you up but it was also to prove my statement. I _do_ have feelings for you. I know you'll say we can go at my pace since I am the less experienced in the area of emotion. I thank you for your consideration. Ah, Caffeine!" Sherlock quickly plucks the foam cup from John's hand. He gulps the precious liquid greedily while John again is still, trying to come to terms with everything Sherlock had just said.

"Yes, well okay then. Good. Where do we go from here?"

"If that is how you ask people out I am surprised you've managed so many dates in the past." Sherlock laughs deep in his chest at the surprise and waits for John to catch his hint.

"Let's go get some dinner? You've got to be starving after this one."

"Yes, I expected you to force me to eat again. I've ordered takeaway."

"Fantastic. I'll get the plates." John grins at his mad flat mate then goes to the kitchen. He's still a bit dazed at all this but such is life with Sherlock Holmes. There's never a dull moment.


End file.
